my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Big Metal Clang with & with O Thud. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * American Dad! * The Amazing World of Gumball * Ben 10 (Very Low Pitched) * Bonkers * The Brothers Grunt * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (Heard once in "Unidentified Flying Mater".) * ChuckleVision * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard twice in "Remember Me?".) * Disney's House of Mouse * Ed Edd n Eddy (Heard 3 times in "The Ed-Touchables" or "Nagged to Ed", and on occasion in seasons 5-6) * The Fairly OddParents * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in one episode; may be "How to be Funny".) * Grim & Evil * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Eugene's Bike".) * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Mickey Mouse Works * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "Pooh Skies" as Piglet is hit by a kitchen sink.) * Phineas and Ferb * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Fashion Forward".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Fashion Forward" as the scene shows a heartbroken Blossom.) * Raw Toonage * Regular Show * Robot Chicken * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard occasionally in Hacienda Post episodes only, ending with "Squid Wood".) * Star Wars: Rebels (Heard once in "Idiot's Array" as Hera hits Azmorigan with a food tray.) * Teamo Supremo * Teletubbies * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Tom-Fu" as Spike crushes his fist on Tom's hand.) * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Joy Riding Jokers" and many times in various pitches in "Kitty Hawk".) * Tom the Hand * VeggieTales * What About Mimi? Movies * Aladdin (1992) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * Home on the Range (2004) * Ice Age (2002) * The JH Movie Collection Movie (2018) * Loppy the Dog (2016) (with SKYWALKER TV SMASHING SOUND) * Madagascar (2005) * Minions (2015) * Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium (2007) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Space Jam (1996) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * The Thief and the Cobbler (1993) (Used for the Golden Balls clanging.) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) (Heard in somewhat low quality, like most of the sfx in it.) * Warriors of Virtue (1997) Shorts * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Good Scouts (1938) Shorts * Toy Tinkers (1949) Shorts * Trail Mix-Up (1993) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) Home Video Series * The Adventures of Prayer Bear (Heard once in "Time to Pray.") Commercials * Hostess Twinkies: Penguin (2003) Video Games PC: * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) * Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc Nintendo GameCube: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) * Mario Party 6 Playstation: * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (Known in Europe and Australia as Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer) Playstation 2: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) Xbox: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) Theme Parks * Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years * The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the pre-show.) Trailers * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) (Trailers) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) (Trailers) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) (Trailers) * Show Dogs (2018) (Trailers) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2014) (Trailers) * The Thief and the Cobbler (1993) (Trailers) (Heard once in "The Princess and the Cobbler" trailer and the "Arabian Knight" theatrical trailer.) * Unaccompanied Minors (2006) (Trailers) TV Spots * Cars 2 (2011) (TV Spots) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) (TV Spots) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (TV Spots) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) (TV Spots) * The Santa Clause 3 (TV Spots) * Shrek (2001) (TV Spots) * Unaccompanied Minors (2006) (TV Spots) * The Wild (2006) (TV Spots) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Webkinz Movie (2012) (Heard twice) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * Webkinz Anime * Tamako Market Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links